News
:* Weitere Veröffentlichungen 28. Juni 2011 Lobende Worte, Nominierungen und Auszeichnungen hat es für "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" bereits während der E3 seitens der Medien gegeben. Zum besten RPG auf der E3 2011 wurde dann abschließend "The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" gewählt. Die Spieler (und Witcher)-Community entschieden im Reader’s Choice Voting jedoch, dass "The Witcher 2" das RPG auf der E3 2011 war und verwies "The Elder Scrolls V" auf den zweiten Platz: * The Witcher 2 : 17.292 Stimmen (47%) * The Elder Scrolls V: 10.967 Stimmen (30%) 22. Juni 2011 Sicherlich waren hierzulande nicht viele Witcher Fans (und Gamer überhaupt) auf der E3 in Los Angeles, aber wir können ja trotzdem "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" für Xbox360 zum besten Rollenspiel 2011 auf der E3 wählen. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt (22.06.2011, 15:10 Uhr) hat AoK 30% der abgegebenen Stimmen erhalten, das sind 5.316 Votes. Lediglich "The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim" hat 39% Stimmanteil eingesackt und liegt mit 7.049 Stimmen vor The Witcher 2 auf dem ersten Platz – also: Abstimmen! 15. Juni 2011 thumb|200px|Haupteingang der Südhalle, Foto: Gamer's Intuition Wie zu erwarten, hat CDPR auf der E3 in Los Angeles The Witcher 2 für die Xbox360 in einer Alpha Version vorgestellt. Obwohl noch so früh in der Entwicklung, konnten die Entwickler ihr Pressepublikum bereits begeistern durch Nominierungen: * Most Valuable Game of E3 – Awarded by The Official Xbox Magazine to the best games of E3 * Best of E3 – Awarded by Ripten.com * Best of E3 Nominee – Awarded by multiplayer.it Namhafte Spieleportale sind voller Lobes über das vorgestellte Material: * Gamespot – “The Witcher 2 is undoubtedly one of the finest role-playing games in years - and certainly the most beautiful” * IGN – “The Witcher looks great on Xbox 360!” * The Escapist - “CD Projekt is aiming for the most mature and complex game in the 360's history.” * Gamerant - “Don’t expect a port of the game, but one built specifically for the Xbox 360.” * RPGFan - “There's not much to be said here - the demo was impressive” * Gamesareevil - “The Witcher 2 is not a game to miss.” * Neoseeker - “The demo was absolutely stunning, with impressive texturing and such fine details that you'd expect from a high-end PC.” * RPGamer - “This game is all about your unique experience in both story and gameplay.” * Gamingbits - “The game still looks gorgeous even in the early state” Für die Produktion der Konsolenversion kommt ebenfalls die hauseigene Engine zum Einsatz. Derweil kucken Sony Spieler in die Röhre, denn The Witcher 2 für PS3 ist vorerst nicht in Sicht, obwohl die Technologie der RED Engine eine Playstation Version unterstützt. Aber außer einem ‘‘Würden wir gerne auch machen‘‘ gibt es noch keine definitiven Zusagen in diese Richtung. *Pressemeldung * E3 Coverage von Gamer's Intutition * E3 Coverage auf The Witcher Facebook 8. Juni 2011 thumb|300px|right|Presse Präsentation auf der E3 Juni 2011 Auf der E3 stellten CDPR hinter verschlossenen Türen dem Pressepublikum eine Gameplay Demo von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings für die Xbox vor. Wie bei der Demo Präsentation zur PC Version handelt es sich einen Ausschnitt aus der Quest "Im Kerker der La Valettes". Wie es allgemein üblich ist bei "closed door presentations" ist ein Mitschnitt gemacht worden, der am 8. Juni von Polygamia.pl gleich online gestellt wurde. 3. Juni 2011 Dieses Mal ist gibt es keine Leaked Videos, dieses Mal ist es wirklich eine Breaking News: The Witcher 2 kommt für die Xbox360! CDProjekt RED Executive Producer John Mamais meint, dass dies ein spannendes Projekt sein wird, das preisgekrönte Spiel einer neuen Spieler-Community vorzustellen. Es wird nicht nur eine schlichte Portierung für die XBox360 geben, sondern ein technisch völlig neues Werk, bei dem sich CDPR wieder ein hohes Ziel gesetzt haben: Qualitativ das Optimum, was rauszuholen ist und auf demselben Level wie die PC Version. Auf der E3, die diese Tage in Los Angeles stattfindet, werden bereits präsentierbare Ergebnisse vorgestellt. Für alle anderen gibt es auf Gametrailers einen beeindruckenden Teaser Trailer. 1. Juni 2011 In der Pressemeldung vom 27. Mai eher beiläufig erwähnt, gibt es heute eine Extra-News im aktuellen Newsletter: CDPR und GOG.com wollen auf der CD Projekt Sommerkonferenz morgen am 2. Juni große Neuigkeiten bekannt geben. Außerdem werden CDPR einen Ausblick auf die zukünftigen Pläne zum aktuellen Titel "The Witcher 2" geben. Die Konferenz beginnt um 19.00 Uhr (GMT) und kann unter UStream live mit verfolgt werden. Nach der Sommer Konferenz geht’s für CDPR nach Amerika zur E3. *Newsletter Summer 30. Mai 2011 Was schenkt man dem US Präsidenten, der zu Besuch in Polen ist? Ein Produkt eines Industriezweigs, der ein besonderes Wachstum verzeichnet. Und das ist in Polen zurzeit die Unterhaltungssoftware Industrie. Und welches Produkt kann diese Entwicklung am besten repräsentieren? The Witcher! So überreichte Premierminister Donald Tusk dem amerikanischen Präsidenten Barack Obama die Collectors Edition von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, signiert vom Entwicklerteam. Die CE enthielt außerdem zwei Witcher Romane vom Autor Andrzej Sapkowski ebenfalls signiert. Das macht CD Projekt RED besonders stolz, dass die polnische Regierung das große Potential einheimische Spiele Industrie erkennt. Vielleicht ist das der erste Schritt der polnischen Spiele Industrie aus den Schatten der etablierten Spieleschmieden herauszutreten, um sich auf dem internationalen Markt zu behaupten. * Pressemeldung 27. Mai 2011 Rechtzeitig vor dem Wochenende ist der Patch 1.1. zum Download fertig geworden. Mit zu den wichtigsten Änderungen zählt die Entfernung des Kopierschutzes. Mehrere Gründe sprachen für die DRM free Freigabe. Spieler mit minimalen PC Anforderungen hatten mit dem Kopierschutz eine schlechte Framerate. Das Spiel läuft jetzt stabiler, es ist einfacher zu installieren und DLCs sind einfacher herunterzuladen. Da CD Projekt RED erst zur Ruhe kommen, wenn die Fans zufrieden sind, haben die Entwickler den Wunsch der Community erfüllt. Sollte es noch weitere Probleme geben, was die herunterladbaren Extras zu den unterschiedlichen Spielversionen betrifft, stellen CDPR Support Email Adressen zur Verfügung. Bevor sich das Entwicklerteam auf den Weg zur E3 macht, wird es eine CDPR Sommerkonferenz geben, auf der weitere Pläne von CDPR bekannt gegeben werden. Außerdem wird es zwei große Ankündigungen geben, die CD Projekt und GOG.com betreffen. * Patch 1.1 Download für die verschiedenen Spielversionen * Change Log Patch 1.1 * Pressemeldung (enthält die vorgenannten Kontakt Email Adressen) 25. Mai 2011 Patch 1.1 steht kurz vor dem Download. Wenn alles klappt, soll er heute abend noch für's herunter laden frei gegeben werden. Wenn es heute nichts mehr wird, ist es morgen soweit. Der Patch soll nicht auf die Schnelle rausgeschmissen werden solange noch noch Probleme bestehen, dass er gar nicht funktioniert. Folgende Fehler wurden behoben: * Einfachere und sichere Installation des Spiels und der Aktivierung. * Die Download Quest "Probleme mit dem Troll" ist jetzt fehlerfrei herunterzuladen. Der Patch enthält außerdem diese Quest. Wer sie noch nicht hat, braucht sie nicht extra herunterladen. * Andere DLCs sind auch fehlerfrei herunterzuladen. (DLCs, die es als "Extra" bei manchen Vorbestellungsversionen, Promotionversionen, usw. gab). Der Launcher aktualisiert korrekt die Liste der verfügbaren DLCs und gibt den Download frei. * Performance Verbesserungen. Etwa 5% bis 30% bessere Framerate und schnelleres Laden des Spiels, abhängig von der Leistung des Rechners und der Spielversion. Besitzer der Verkaufsversion können sich auf die umfangreichsten Verbesserungen einstellen. * Spielabstürze behoben, die bei einigen Systemen vorkamen, insbesondere nach dem Abspeichern und Laden gespeicherter Spiele. * Key mapping – die Pfeil- und Ziffertasten können für die Bewegung genutzt werden. * Option hinzugefügt, mit der man die Maus benutzen kann. * Die nVidia surround vision arbeitet jetzt fehlerfrei. * Genauere Einstufung durch die "auto-detect settings" Option wird helfen, die Spiel-Performance zu verbessern. * Bug behoben, der verhinderte, die Quest "Der Blutfluch" abzuschließen. * Bug behoben, der verhinderte, den zusätzlichen Link in "Extras" freizuschalten nachdem man im Würfelpoker den barfüßigen GOG.com Mönch geschlagen hat. * Die GOG.com Credits funktionieren jetzt einwandfrei. Das komplette Change-Log wird bei Veröffentlichung erhältlich sein. Die Entwickler arbeiten bereits am nächsten Patch, der sich hauptsächlich mit diversen Hardware Problemen befasst. Dieser Patch wird nächste Woche fertig sein. 24. Mai 2011 Die deutschen Fans der Geralt-Saga können sich freuen. Nachdem der dtv die komplette Saga und die beiden Kurzgeschichtensammlungen Der letzte Wunsch und Das Schwert der Vorsehung von Andrzej Sapkowski in Deutsch veröffentlich hat, ist ein weiterer Leckerbissen für die Witcher-Leseratten in Sicht. Der Verlag wird Etwas endet, etwas beginnt ebenfalls in Deutsch übersetzen. Veröffentlichung als Taschenbuch und eBook in .pdf Format ist März 2012. * Etwas endet, etwas beginnt, dtv 21. Mai 2011 Kurz bevor die CD Projekt RED Mannen sich ins Wochenende verabschiedeten, gab es noch die Ankündigung für den Patch 1.1 einschließlich einer Kurzübersicht, welche Missstände behoben werden. Der Patch soll diese Woche kommen. Während die von den Fehlern betroffenen Spieler sich noch in Geduld üben müssen, haben hunderttausende Spieler bereits die erste Quest erfolgreich abgeschlossen: Aktivierung des Spiels. * Pressemitteilung 20. Mai 2011 Mit Stolz berichteten CDPR bereits einen Tag nach Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2, dass etliche internationale Magazine und Portale "Assassins of Kings" mit Lob überschüttet und die ersten glänzend guten Bewertungen abgegeben haben (Links zu Portalen folgen): * GamesRadar (US) 10/10 * Gametrailers.com (US) 9.4/10 * Game Reactor (Norwegen) 10/10 * Bit-tech (UK) 95% * Joystick (Frankreich) 19/20 * CD-Action (Polen) 9+/10 * Gry OnLine (Polen) 9.5/10 * Pelit (Finnland) 93/100 * PC Format (UK) 92/100 * PC Games (Deutschland) 88% * GameStar (Deutschland) 87/100 * NOWGamer (UK) 8.4/10 * Eurogamer.de (Deutschland) 9/10 * PC Guru (Ungarn) 92% * Games Aktuell (Deutschland) 9/10 * Game Reactor (UK, Dänemark, Spanien) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Deutschland) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Schweden) 9/10 * Game Reactor (Finnland) 9/10 * Hrej.cz (Tschech. Republik) 9/10 * Doupe.cz (Tschech. Republik)) 9/10 * Zing.cz (Tschech. Republik)) 9/10 Leider können sich viele Spieler nicht selbst davon überzeugen, ob die Bewertungen angemessen sind, da es einige technische Probleme gibt, bevor The Witcher 2 überhaupt zum Laufen kommt. Zu den häufigsten Fehlern zählen Probleme mit der Installation nach der SecuROM Aktivierung, ungültige Seriennummer und CRC Fehler. Bei letztgenanntem sollten Spieler sich an den Support unter der Email-Adresse "help2start@thewitcher.com" wenden. Für's Ausmerzen weiterer Übel ist der Patch 0.0 auf der offiziellen Webseite zum Download bereit. Das ist mehr oder weniger ein "Erste Hilfe Patch" (28 MB). Das GOG.com Forum bietet ebenfalls eine FAQ an für häufig auftretende Probleme. * Patch 0.0 * Common issues and possible solutions im GOG.com Forum Für nächste Woche verspricht CDPR einen richtigen Patch. Unter anderem wird der Patch ermöglichen, eine eigene Tastaturbelegung zu erstellen und die Maus in die technische Belegung einzubinden. Probleme, die verhindern, die Troll-Quest herunterzuladen, werden ebenfalls ausgemerzt. 18. Mai 2011 Leider gibt es einige Probleme mit der Registrierung des Spiels. Das betrifft zum einen die bereits registrierten Witcher 1 Accounts, mit denen die Registrierung des The Witcher 2 Spiels nicht möglich ist, sowie die Foren-Accounts. Daran wird zurzeit gearbeitet. CDPR hat dazu eine FAQ erstellt. Im Laufe des Tages sollen die Foren wieder zugänglich sein, ebenso wird der Patch zum Spiel zum Download bereit stehen. Diejenigen, die mit Geralt im zweiten Teil bereits unterwegs sind, werden nach etwa 30 Minuten Spielzeit das erste (SPOILER:) Easter Egg entdecken. 17. Mai 2011 Endlich ist es soweit: The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings ist erhältlich. Mit Veröffentlichung gibt es gleich eine Nebenquest "Troll Trouble" als herunterladbaren Inhalt (DLC). Weitere DLC gibt es noch diesen Monat sowie im Juni. DLCc sind kostenfrei. Zur Einstimmung gibt es drei neue Video Trailer "Hope", "Disdain & Fear" und "Love & Blood", die in Zusammenarbeit mit Videograph Marcin Nowak und den BX Studio produziert wurden. * Pressemitteilung * The Witcher 2 Videos 13. Mai 2011 Die Veröffentlichung von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings ist ein Grund zum Feiern. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn CDPR veranstalten in einigen Ländern eine Release Party am 16. Mai mit Live Musik, Wettbewerben und vielen The Witcher 2 Giveaways. Fans in Polen, der Tschechischen Republik, Ukraine, Russland und Frankreich können sich freuen. Deutschland geht leider leer aus. Veranstaltungsorte * Paris, Frankreich, 14. Mai 14, FNAC Forum des Halles, 1/7 rue Lescot – 75001, 16:00-18:00 * Prag, Tschech. Republik, 16. Mai, PM Club, Trojická 10, 120 00 Praha 2, 19:30 (Mitternacht beginnt der Verkauf des Spiels) * Kiew, Ukraine, 16. May 16, Club ‘Zone 51’ (http://www.3ona51.com/), Ul. Getmana, 13. Metro Shulyevskaya, 18:30 (Mitternacht beginnt der Verkauf des Spiels) * Polen, 16. Mai (Mitternacht beginnt der Verkauf des Spiels) **Krakau– Empik, Rynek Glowny 5 square, 22:00 **Breslau– Empik, Rynek 50 square, 21:00 **Danzig– Empik, Galeria Baltycka, Al.. Grunwaldzka 141; 21:00 **Lodz – Empik, Manufaktura mall, Karskiego 5; 22:00 **Posen– Empik, Ratajczaka 44; 21:00 * Moskau, Russland, 16. Mai, MediaMarkt (http://www.mediamarkt.ru/), Kashirskoe sh., 61-2, TC ‘Kapitolyi’, 19:00 12. Mai 2011 Nur noch wenige Tage bis zum 17. Mai und die mit heiß erwartete Fortsetzung zu "The Witcher 1" wird veröffentlicht. Heiß erwartet im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn es gibt bereits 111.842 Vorbestellungen für "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings", davon entfallen etwa 40% auf die digitale "Premium Edition". Sämtliche 9.999 Exemplare der polnischen "Limited Edition" sind vorbestellt und der Vorrat der "Limited Edition" in anderen Regionen schwindet rapide. Zieht man das große Interesse am Spiel in Betracht, wird die 100.000 Grenze wesentlich höher werden. * Pressemitteilung 9. Mai 2011 Elf Tage bis zur weltweiten Veröffentlichung von "The Witcher 2". CDPR haben noch drei Asse in der Arbeitskutte der Entwickler, denn heute werden die letzten drei Entwicklertagebücher veröffentlicht. * Gamespot.com: "Developer Diary #6: Combat (Kampfsequenzen)" * Destructoid.com: "Meet the women of the Witcher 2" * IGN and Gametrailers.com: "The beautiful fantasy world of The Witcher 2" (siehe auch Flotsam) 5. Mai 2011 CDPR gibt die Altersfreigaben für The Witcher 2 bekannt. Das wichtigste für die Fans hierzulande: Das Spiel wird für Deutschland ohne Beanstandung bereits ab 16 Jahre freigegeben! Nordamerika und Kanada sind dieses Mal glimpflich davon gekommen mit einer ESRB 17 Einstufung. Überraschenderweise zicken die Moralapostel in Australien bei der ungeschnittenen Freigabe. The Witcher 2 hat vom Australian Government Classification Board eine Freigabe von MA 15+ (Mature) erhalten und musste zudem geändert werden. Abgesehen von der Gewalt, den Sexszenen und der rauen Umgangssprache sind die Sittenordnungshüter der Meinung, "Sex als Belohnung" ist eine haltlose Maßnahme. In einer Quest wird Geralt diese Option geboten. CDPR musste die Quest dahin gehend ändern, dass dieses Angebot von vorn herein nicht verfügbar ist für den Spieler, d.h. Geralt lehnt dieses Angebot ab. Abgesehen von Australien wird The Witcher 2 weltweit ungeschnitten veröffentlicht. *Pressemitteilung 27. April 2011 CDPR hat heute angekündigt, dass The Witcher 2 Goldstatus erreicht hat und in die Produktion geht: News 26. April 2011 Die bei der CD Projekt Frühlingskonferenz erstmalig vorgestellten neuen Videos durfte Gametrailers bereits vor Ostern exklusiv die beiden neuen Gametrailer veröffentlichen. Am 26. April hat CDPR dieses Videos in der Media Galerie ihrer offiziellen Webseite hinzugefügt: * Eine Slideshow von in-game Screenshots der zahlreichen unterschiedlichen Landschaften als auch detaillierte Schauplätze und Wohnräume. Die Aufnahmen zeigen, was mit der hauseigenen REDengine möglich ist. * Ein in-game Mitschnitt zum Thema Kampf, in dem die drei Pfade der Charakterentwicklung vorgestellt werden: Schwertmeister, Magie und Alchemie. Es sind aber auch andere wichtige Aspekte nicht zu unterschätzen: die Tragweite der vom Spieler getroffenen Entscheidungen, die Finishing Moves, die Verkettungen der Handlung und wie wichtig es ist, sich den Stärken und Schwächen der Feinde anzupassen. Videos: *Offizielle The Witcher 2 Video-Gallerie (alle Trailer, etc.) * Gamertrailers: Landschaften u. Schauplätze * Gametrailers: Kampf 14. April 2011 Die alljährliche Frühlingskonferenz von CD Projekt wird dieses Jahr mit Spannung erwartet, denn es wird in englischer Präsentation für das internationale Publikum Neues zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" bekannt gegeben. Interessierte nehmen sich den Nachmittag frei: Live Übertragung. Mittlerweile gibt es Aufzeichnungen zu den intertationalen Themen der Konferenz: Zusammenstellung YouTube : Allgemeine Informationen zu TW2 : Video Trailer (Landschaften und Schauplätze Slideshow, in-game Kampf) : DRM freie Spiele über das Schwesterunternehmen GOG 4. April 2011 Es hat viele hitzige Diskussionen gegeben über Geralts neues Gesicht, seit der Hexer für "The Witcher 2" von CDPR vorgestellt wurde. Die Mehrheit der Community wollte den alten Geralt aus dem ersten Spiel wieder haben. Die Entwickler haben tatsächlich den Unmut der Community ernst genommen und Geralts Antlitz noch einmal überarbeitet: News: Geralts neues Gesicht 25.Mrz.2011 Die wichtigsten Information im März Newsletter sind abgesehen von kleinen Nebensächlichkeiten die Rechneranforderungen für "The Witcher 2": Mindestanforderungen * Processor: Core 2Duo 2.2 GHz or dual core AMD 2.5 GHz * RAM: 1GB Win XP/ 2GB Vista/7 * Graphics: GeForce 8800 512MB or Radeon (HD3850 512 MB) *HDD Space: 16 GB Empfohlene Anforderungen * Processor: Quad Core Intel or AMD * RAM: 3GB Win XP/ 4GB Vista/7 * Graphics: GeForce 260 1GB or (HD4850 1GB) * HDD Space: 16 GB 16.Feb.2011 CD Projekt RED geben ein neues kreatives Pressekit heraus: "I got my "Hands-On" The Witcher 2. Das Pressekit enthält: * T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck : "I got my "Hands-On" The Witcher 2 * 5 Profilkarten mit Artworks von Rittersporn, Triss, Zoltan, Iorweth, und Vernon Roche * DVD mit Promotionmaterial * Tageskalender 2011, jedes Kalenderblatt enthält ein Statement, das im Laufe der Jahre im offiziellen Witcher Forum gepostet wurde. Jedes Kalenderblatt enthält außerdem auf Rückseite ein Bildausschnitt für ein Puzzle, das am Ende des Jahres vervollständigt ist. Unpacking Review des Presskits von Gameblog.fr und rpgfrance.com. 20.Jan.2011 Gute Vorsätze für das neue Jahr: Der "The Witcher 2" Newsletter für Monat Januar. Ein weiterer Neustart von CDPR, regelmäßig Newsletter an die Community zu versenden? Auf jeden Fall ist der Newsletter vom Layout sehr ansprechend und der Inhalt kann sich ebenso sehen lassen: The Witcher 2 Newsletter Jan. 2011. 04.Dez.2010 Für die Vorbestellung über GOG.com ist ein detaillierter Newsletter erschienen, der diverse Boni für Besteller der digitalen Premium Edition bereit hält. 20.Nov.2010 Zur Freude aller Witcher Fans geben CD Projekt RED Details zur Vorbestellung von The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Das Spiel wird in drei verschiedenen Versionen erhältlich sein. 16.Nov.2010 Einige Polnische Fans hatten schon davon gehört und einige Verkaufsportale boten die Collectors Edition zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" bereits an. Doch niemand von CD Projekt RED wollte irgendetwas dazu bestätigen noch kommentieren. Heute gab es die offizielle Pressemeldung: Während ihrer Herbstkonferenz am 18. November geben die Entwickler das Veröffentlichungsdatum bekannt sowie Details zur Vorbestellung der Collector's Edition von The Witcher 2, die am 17. Mai 2011 erhältlich sein soll. Die Konferenz kann hier live mitverfolgt werden. *Pressemeldung (deutsch) 30.Okt.2010 Halloween ohne Verkleidungsspaß ist wie "The Witcher 2" ohne Liebesabenteuer. CD Projekt RED veranstalten dieses Jahr den "Der Doppler Effekt" Wettbewerb. Die beiden Sieger werden für den Rest der Welt in "The Witcher 2" in Unvergänglichkeit verewigt werden! Vorausgesetzt, sie überzeugen mit ihren Dopplerfähigkeiten und Kreativität die Jury. *Halloween Pressemeldung 23.Sept.2010 Einen weiteren Trailer präsentieren CDPR exklusiv auf der deutschen Gamerseite 4players.de. Es handelt sich hierbei um das Material aus der Quest "Flucht aus Schloss La Valette", das auf der GamesCom in Köln vorgestellt wurde. Der Trailer für die GC war zu Demonstrationszwecken erstellt worden. Der neue Trailer ist komplett neu überarbeitet– Zoltan und Triss Merigold erzählen in einer Taverne, wie Geralt die Flucht aus dem Schloss La Valette gelang. * Prison Break auf 4players.de 20.Aug.2010 Auf der GamesCom in Köln haben CDPR dem Fachpublikum einen neuen in-game Trailer vorgestellt, in dem zwei Faktoren im Mittelpunkt standen. Zum einen das neue Schleichen Feature, bei dem der Spieler vor einer Handlung entscheiden kann, ob Geralt ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, sich an Gegnern vorbei schleicht oder ob er offensiv vorgehen will. Das Feature wurde an der Quest "Flucht aus Schloss La Valette" ("Escape from La Valette Castle") demonstriert. Der zweite Teil der Präsentation stellte die epische Schlacht als neue Kampfvariante vor. In einer total neuen Szenerie befindet sich Geralt auf einem Schlachtfeld und trifft auf einen der Bossgegner in "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings": Draug. Pressepräsentation Zur Präsentation wurde der Fachpresse ein Pressekit "The Witcher 2: Papercraft of Kings" ausgehändigt. Sieben Mitschnitte des neuen Trailers auf der GamesCom sowie der offizielle Teaser zum Tailer: Video:GC 2010, pt1|Teil 1 Video:GC 2010, pt.2|Teil 2 Video:GC2010, pt.3|Teil 3 Video:GC 2010, pt.4|Teil 4 Video:GC 2010, pt.5|Teil 5 Video:GC 2010, pt.6|Teil 6 Video:GC 2010 pt.7|Teil 7 Video:Teaser zum Trailer|Offizieller Teaser zum Trailer 12.Aug.2010 CDPR geben Details über die Präsentationen von "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" auf der GamesCom bekannt. Im Businessbereich werden neue Abschnitte des Spiels vorgestellt – bisher unveröffentlichtes Material. Für die Fans im Entertainmentbereich wird ein ebenfalls brandneuer Videotrailer auf einer Großleinwand gezeigt. Es gibt eine neue Gegend, neue Gegner und ein neues Aussehen von Geralt. Es hatte viele Proteste gehagelt zu Geralts verändertem Aussehen in den ersten offiziellen Videotrailern. Außerdem verteilen die Entwickler Poster zum Spiel, die Geralt-Figur und weitere Goodies zu "The Witcher 2". * GamesCom – new details revealed 14.Juli 2010 Knapp zwei Monate nach der E3 in Amerika kommt schon nächste große Messe. CD Projekt RED kündigen an, auf Europas größter Entwickler- und Video-PC Spiele Messe, der GamesCom in Köln dabei zu sein, um "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" dem Publikum und der Fachpresse vorzustellen. Die GamesCom findet statt vom 19. bis 22 August 2010, Pressevorführung sind bereits am 18. August. * Meldung "The Witcher 2 auf der GamesCom" * Webseite GamesCom 08.Juli 2010 Die E3 ist vorüber und alle sind sich einig: "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" wird ein Highlight 2011, wenn das Rollenspiel veröffentlicht werden soll. Auf vielen großen Spieleportalen wurde "The Witcher 2" zum Besten RPG oder Besten PC Spiel der E3 nominiert, bzw. ausgezeichnet. Kaum eine Preview, die nicht positiv war und mit Begeisterung "The Witcher" als ein must have den Lesern empfiehlt. CD Projekt RED hat eine Zusammenfassung der E3 veröffentlicht: * Pressemeldung * Deutsche Übersetzung * siehe auch Presseartikel ab dem 8.6.2010 28.Juni 2010 Auf der E3 vom 15. bis 17. Juni hat CD Projekt RED mit einer Präsentation teilgenommen und The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings dem amerikanischen Publikum vorgestellt. Obwohl der Nachfolger von noch nicht erschienen ist und tief in der Entwicklung steckt, hat "The Witcher 2" bereits positive Eindrücke hinterlassen und die ersten Auszeichnungen erhalten: * Presseartikel ab 15.06.2010 * CDPR Pressemeldung * E3: Bestes RPG von G4TV 24.Mai 2010 CD Projekt RED geben den Publisher und Marketingpartner für Europa und den asiatischen Pazifikraum bekannt: NAMCO BANDAI Partners * Offizielle Pressemeldung * deutsche Übersetzung 07.Apr.2010 Nachdem die offizielle Webseite thewitcher.com am Morgen bis in den Nachmittag vom Server genommen war, ging sie mit einem Relaunch im neuen Design für The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings an den Start. Über die Hauptseite gelangt man jetzt zu * The Witcher 2 einschließlich der Foren * The Witcher 1 einschließlich der Foren * Versus, das Multiplayer Browser Game 25. März 2010 Auf der jährlichen Frühjahrskonferenz von CD Projekt RED stellen die Entwickler unter anderem den Nachfolger von The Witcher vor: "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Die offizielle Webseite beginnt mit einer Teaserseite, die den Videotrailer auf Gametrailers enthält sowie einen in-game Videotrailer in Echtzeit und ein Entwicklertagebuch. * Pressemeldung 24. März 2010 * Offizielle Faktenübersicht] (factsheet) 23. März 2010 Auf Gametrailers.com ist offiziell ein Exclusive Video Trailer zu "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" erschienen. Der Trailer gibt einen vagen Einblick in die Handlung und besticht in erster Linie durch die exzellente Grafik und der düsteren Atmosphäre im zweiminütigen Video. "Die Rebellion des Flammenordens wurde bezwungen, König Foltest wurde vor einem geheimnisvollen Attentäter gerettet. Doch trotz der Rettung des Königs folgen dramatische Ereignisse. Bald schon werden die nördlichen Königreiche ins Chaos stürzen. Fesselnde, für Erwachsene zugeschnittene nicht-lineare Erzählung. Dynamischer Kampf mit schnellen taktischen Fertigkeiten. Umwerfende Grafiken auf dem neusten Stand der Technik." * Exclusive Official Debut Trailer 4. März 2010 Das Community Abenteuer "Medical Problems" hat am 4. März Premiere. News: * Medical Problems bereit für Download * Coryleas Game Webseite 1. März 2010 Das Modderteam von Ifrit Creative Group feiert Jubiläum. Zwei Jahre ist es bereits her, dass sich das Modderteam der polnischen Ifrit Gruppe formiert hat, um Modifikationen und Abenteuer zu "The Witcher" auszutüfteln. Im Laufe der Zeit sind internationale Mitarbeiter hinzugekommen, die mit viel Ehrgeiz auf ihrem Fachgebiet ihren Beitrag zu Projekten beigetragen haben. Unterstützung und Anerkennung fand die Ifrit Creative Group nicht nur von CD Projekt RED. Die Mods und Abenteuer wurden über die Landesgrenze hinaus auf Spieleportalen veröffentlicht. News: * The team’s 2nd anniversary and a contest! * Zweijähriges Jubiläum der Ifrit Creative Group 28.Jan.2010 CD Projekt RED kündigen eine Pressekonferenz im März 2010 an, auf der offiziell "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" vorgestellt werden wird. Auf dieser Pressekonferenz werden Details zum Inhalt, dem Gameplay und Technik bekannt gegeben. Weitere Informationen über voraussichtliche Themen der Konferenz: * Michal Kiciński im Polnischen Fernsehen für TVN CNBC Biznes * Zusammenfassung aller in Frage kommenden Themen. 24.Dez.2009 CD Projekt RED wünscht Merry Christmas. Übersetzung der Weihnachtsgeschichte: "Wo sind wir Rittersporn. Erinnere mich dran." "In Wyzimas feinstem Bezirk, in einem der gut durchlüfteten Luxus-Apartments, groß genug, damit acht Gäste unterkommen können, und das eine herrliche Aussicht auf den Himmel hat, und… " "Rittersporn! Wir sitzen in einer Knastzelle von der Größe einer Latrine, sechs von den acht Gästen sind Ratten, und die gute Durchlüftung sowie den Ausblick auf den Himmel haben wir dem Loch im Dach zu verdanken." "Verdammt, du bist schwer zufrieden zu stellen, Geralt. Versuch doch mal, einmal die andere Seite zu sehen…" "Ich müsste ein Idiot sein, um hiervon eine andere Seiten erkennen zu können. Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich auf dich gehört habe. Wir hätten zum Markt gehen können, uns einen schönen Baum aussuchen, aber neeeiiiin… Du und dein Mundwerk. 'Wahre Männer holen sich ihre Bäume aus dem Wald.' Und dann 'Habt Ihr etwas in Eurer Wollunterwäsche zu verbergen…?' Deine Worte Rittersporn, hochbrisant das Letztere." "Woher sollte ich wissen, dass es sich um einen königlichen Wald handelte? Dennoch sollten wir dankbar sein, Hexer. Man hätte uns erschießen können." "Ich überleg grad, ob ein Bolzenschuss direkt durchs Gehirn eine interessantere Alternative gewesen wäre, als hier jetzt mit dir die Zeit zu verbringen." "Nimm's locker, Geralt. Ohne mich hättest du ein langweiliges und mühseliges Leben, und das weißt du. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir Gedanken darüber machen, ob uns der Weihnachtsmann hier finden wird." "Wirst du jetzt den Mund halten? Die Tür geht auf, Gast Nummer neun?" "Rein mit dir, Lump! Ein Monat im Kerker sollten dir reichen, um zu begreifen, dass man sich nicht durch die Schornsteine in die Häuser anständiger Menschen fallen lässt, Perverser! Leute wie du sind der Grund dafür, dass mein Kindchen nicht aus dem Haus gehen kann, ohne dass sie sich den Keuschheitsgürtel anlegen muss!" "Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, Rittersporn. Der Weihnachtsmann hat uns gerade gefunden…" 16.Nov.2009 Vom 5. bis 8. November fand in Moskau die russische Spielemesse "Igromir" statt. CD Projekt RED waren ebenfalls vor Ort, um dem Pressepublikum weitere Einzelheiten über "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" vorzustellen. Aus einem Versteck filmte ein Teilnehmer die neue Videopräsentation mit. Diese Videopräsentation war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Am 16.Nov.2009 wurde der Mitschnitt ins Internet gestellt. Tags darauf berichteten einige russische Medien über die neuen Details zu "The Witcher 2" ohne sich auf den Videotrailer zu beziehen: * Gamer.ru (Google Übersetzung) * Chronicles of Kaer Morhen, russische Fansite (Google Übersetzung) * PlayBoys.uz (Google Übersetzung) * The Witcher.de, Newsartikel zum Igromir Schmuggel Video Am 19.Nov.2009 erfolgte eine offizielle Stellungnahme von Adam Kiciński, Geschäftsführer von CD Projekt RED: "Bedauerlicherweise muss ich den Video-Trailer, der vor einigen Tagen ins Internet gestellt wurde, als eine Präsentation zu 'The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings' bestätigen. Das Video gehört zu einer Vorstellung des Spiels während der so genannten Geschäftstage auf der IGROMIR Game Expo in Russland. Es handelte sich hierbei um eine geschlossene Vorführung für Geschäftspartner, Repräsentanten der größten Handelsketten und einer Handvoll ausgewählter Journalisten – eine von vielen Präsentationen, die CD Projekt RED in verschiedenen Ländern gegeben hat. Trotz des ausdrücklichen Verweises bei Film- und Photoaufnahmen ohne Ausnahmen, ist es unglücklicherweise jemanden gelungen, dieses Video auf der IGROMIR zu machen. Wie beim vorigen Vorfall, werden wir uns dazu nicht äußern. Gleichzeitig versichern wir, dass alle bestätigten Informationen bald preisgegeben werden, nachdem das Spiel offiziell angekündigt ist." 23.Sept.2009 Am 17. September 2009 tauchte im Internet ein Video Trailer zu The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings auf, der die Fortsetzung zum ankündigte. Dieser Video Trailer war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt und wurde von einer undichten Stelle ohne Zustimmung von CD Projekt, bzw. CD Projekt RED veröffentlicht. Gezwungenermaßen mussten die Entwickler einräumen, dass es eine Fortsetzung zum erfolgreichen Rollenspiel geben wird. Am 23. September veröffentlichen die Entwickler eine The Witcher 2 FAQ, in der Tom Gop, Senior Producer CD Projekt RED die wichtigsten Fragen zum Nachfolger von The Witcher beantwortet. * The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings leaked video FAQ 4.Aug.2009 CD Projekt und der polnische Verlag Kuźnia Gier kündigen an, dass das Kartenspiel zum , das es bereits in polnisch gibt, in andere Sprachen übersetzt wird. "The Witcher The Adventure Card Game" ist bereits in Spanisch und Englisch fertig und wird in Spanien von Gen X Games vertrieben. Die englische Version wird während der Internationalen Spieltage das erste Mal angeboten. Es gibt bereits eine internationale Händlerliste, wo " The Witcher The Adventure Card Game" in der Landessprache erhältlich sein wird. In Deutschland wird das Kartenspiel vom Heidelberger Spieleverlag vertrieben. :* The Witcher Adventure Card Game soon available in Spanish and English! 31. Juli 2009 Zwei Jahre nach der Erstveröffentlichung vom von CD Projekt RED können die Entwickler das Spiel in Nordamerika so veröffentlichen, wie es ursprünglich für die ganze Welt vorgesehen war: ungeschnitten als "The Witcher Enhanced Edition: Director's Cut". In dieser Version sind jetzt alle Inhalte frei gegeben, die vorher verboten waren: Fluchen und rauer Umgangston, blutige Szenen, Gewaltszenen sowie freizügige Damen auf den Sexcards. Die Director's Cut gibt es als Verkaufsversion im Handel oder digital zu erwerben. Wer bereits die The Witcher: Enhanced Edition besitzt, braucht nur den Director's Cut Patch und den Patch 1.5 kostenlos herunterladen. Der Patch 1.5 war bereits in allen Ländern am 8. Juli erschienen. Die Director's Cut Version hat keine zusätzlichen Inhalte, die es bereits für andere Spieler gab. 8. Juli 2009 Der Patch 1.5 ist da! Der Patch steht ganz im Zeichen der Modder Community, die die fünf neuen Abenteuer erstellt haben. Community Adventures * "Deceits" – "Betrug" von Rafał "Magun" Bielicki, der Gewinner des D'Jinni Modding Wettbewerbs * "Damn those Swamps" – "Verdammte Sümpfe", der Titel verrät bereits, dass es sich um keinen Vergnügungsausflug handelt * "Wraiths of Quiet Hamlet" – "Geister des stillen Hamlets" von Dan aus Polen * "The Wedding" – "Die Hochzeit" von der IFRIT Creative Group * "Merry Witchmas" – Ebenfalls von der IFRIT Creative Group Patch Features * Der Kopierschutz (DRM) wurde entfernt * Das Spiel ist jetzt ohne DVD spielbar * Problembehebung unter EAX und unscharfe grafische Darstellungen Bonus Mods Eine neue Sektion wurde auf der offiziellen Seite eröffnet: Bonus Mods. Dort werden ab sofort von der Community erstellte Modifikationen erhältlich sein. Der erste Beitrag ist die "Flash Mod" von flash_in_the_flesh 2. Juni 2009 CD Projekt RED freut sich, die Veröffentlichung der The Witcher Enhanced Edition 1.5. anzukündigen. The Witcher: Enhanced Edition 1.5 ist die neuste Version des PC Spiels und beinhaltet neues Bonusmaterial der sowie fünf zusätzliche Abenteuer, die die Fan Community mit dem D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor erstellt hat. Der wichtigste Aspekt ist, dass die Enhanced Edition DRM-frei sein wird. Der Spielspaß von The Witcher wird nicht mehr durch den Kopierschutz ausgebremst. Außerdem ist in der 1.5. Version die Laufwerkprüfung entfernt, sodass es möglich ist, das Spiel zu spielen, ohne dass die dazugehörige DVD im Laufwerk sein muss. Sämtliche Neuerung des Spiels einschließlich des 1.5 Upgrades wird für Nordamerika als "The Witcher: Enhanced Edition Director's Cut" erhältlich sein. Die Enhanced Edition 1.5 wird wie die vorangegangenen Updates kostenlos von der offiziellen The Witcher Webseite herunter zu laden sein für alle Spieler, die bereits die Original Vollversion von The Witcher besitzen. Weitere Details zur The Witcher: Enhanced Edition 1.5 folgen in den nächsten Wochen. 6. Mai 2009 Traurige Nachrichten für die Konsolenspieler: Rise of the White Wolf eingestellt. Nach eingehender Prüfung des technischen Entwicklungsstands von Rise of the White Wolf ist CDPR zu dem Entschluss gekommen, die Arbeiten an diesem Projekt einzustellen. Es zeichnete sich ein hohes Risiko ab, dass die finale Version von RotWW nicht den qualitativen Vorstellungen entspricht, wie CDPR es geplant haben. CDPR hat bereits damit begonnen, sich nach Alternativen umzuschauen, die das Problem beseitigen. Die Zusammenarbeit mit Widescreen Games in Lyon, die mit der DaVinci Engine den Konsolenhexer realisieren sollten, ist somit abgebrochen. Sobald sich eine Alternative findet, das Projekt fortzusetzen, wird RotWW verwirklicht. 6.Apr.2009 Der Gewinner des D'Jinni Modding Contests steht fest: Die polnische Modifikation "Deceits" (Betrug) von Rafał "Magun" Bielicki. Der Gewinner hat die ehrenvolle Herausforderung gewonnen, eigenverantwortlich ein Element (Spielereignis, Begebenheit) in einem der (zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch) geheimen Projekte der Entwickler zu erstellen. Weitere nennenswerte Module des Wettbewerbs: * Wraiths of Quiet Hamlet * Evil Decision * Crossroads * A midsummer night’s dream * Money isn’t everything * Birth and Virgins 2.Dez.2008 Ankündigung der Konsolenversion The Witcher: Rise of the White Wolf. Das Rollenspiel, das mit Begeisterung von den PC Spielern aufgenommen wurde, darf der Konsolen Community nicht vorenthalten werden. Wie auch für die PC Version, haben sich die Entwickler das ehrgeizige Ziel gesetzt, ein Produkt von bester Qualität den Konsolenspielern zu präsentieren. 30.Okt.2008 Einjähriges Jubiläum für The Witcher. Ein Jahr nach Veröffentlichung von "The Witcher" hat sich das Spiel weltweit über eine Million Mal verkauft und hat außerdem über 90 Preise einheimsen können. Das gibt Anlass für ein Geburtstagsvideo. 19.Sept.2008 Die The Witcher: Enhanced Edition wird veröffentlicht. Eine von Grund auf verbesserte Version des PC Spiels (Patch 1.4) plus der mit dem D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor hergestellten Abenteuer "Preis der Neutralität", "Nebenwirkungen" und vielen Extras. Spieler, die die Originalversion von "The Witcher" bereits haben, können sich die Enhanced Edition kostenlos herunterladen. Für neue Spieler ist die Enhanced Edition im Handel zu kaufen. 25.Aug.2008 Das erste Event "The Outbreak" zum Browserspiel "The Witcher: Versus erscheint. Ihr kämpft auf Seiten der Scoia'tael oder dem Orden der Flammenrose. Neutral könnt ihr dieses Mal nicht bleiben. 9. Juli 2008 Das kostenlose Browserspiel The Witcher: Versus geht an den Start. Mit drei Charakteren aus dem PC Spiel (Triss Merigold, Geralt und der Furchtbringer) liefert ihr euch erbitterte Duelle in der Versus Arena. 10.Apr.2008 Darauf hat die Witcher Community gewartet. Patch 1.3, das Premium Abenteuer "Preis der Neutralität" und der D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor stehen zum Download bereit: :* D'Jinni Editor :** Handbuch in Englisch :** Handbuch in Deutsch 20.Dez.2007 Kurz vor Weihnachten beschert uns CD Projekt RED mit dem Patch 1.2 und befreit uns von den langen Lade- und Speicherzeiten. Stabilitätsverbesserungen sorgen für mehr Spielspaß. In dem gut 113 MB schweren Patch sind außerdem Korrekturen im Gameplay und Textfehler ausgemerzt worden: Alina ist jetzt zu Hause anzutreffen in Akt 4. Ebenso taucht Alvin artig auf, wenn wir es von ihm erwarten. In Akt 3 können verwendbare Türen nun auch geöffnet werden und mehr. Kleinere Textkorrekturen in allen Sprachen. Diverse Fehler im Game-Code, bzw. Questing wurden ebenfalls behoben. Unter den Grafikfehlern gab es einige Level-Deko-Korrekturen sowie der Angriffsanimation der Barghesten. * Patchlog 15.Dez.2007 Die The Witcher Demo Version in der Version für Europa wird weltweit veröffentlicht. Nebenbei wurde der Patch 1.2 für die nächsten Tage angekündigt. * Download Demo 26. November 2007 Das deutsche Hexer-Wiki ist gestartet. Das Hexer Wiki hat sich ebenfalls wie die englische Version zum Ziel gesetzt, die erste Anlaufstelle für wichtige Informationen zum PC Spiel und den Romanen zu werden. 21. November 2007''' CD Projekt RED eröffnet ein ehrgeiziges Projekt – Das englischsprachige Witcher Wiki mit dem Ziel, das größte und umfangreichste Nachschlagewerk zum PC Spiel und den Romanen von Andrzej Sapkowski zur Geralt-Saga zu werden für die Spieler Community. Jeder ist aufgerufen, sich an der inhaltlichen Gestaltung des Witcher Wikis zu beteiligen. Internationale Witcher Wikis in jeweiligen Landessprachen sind geplant. 15. November 2007 CD Projekt RED und Atari arbeiten an der Forum post finalen Fertigstellung vom Patch 1.2 zum , der noch vor Weihnachten veröffentlicht werden soll. Der Patch soll die langen Ladezeiten beim Abspeichern des Spiels verkürzen sowie beim Wechsel von in-game Gegenden. Außerdem werden eine Reihe von Korrekturen behoben im Gameplay, Stabilität und Grafik. 27. Oktober 2007 Patch 1.1a zum wird veröffentlicht. 25. bzw. 26. Oktober 2007 Patch 1.1 zum wird veröffentlicht. 25. Oktober 2007 Das Rollenspiel wird weltweit veröffentlicht. 18. Juli 2007 Die Veröffentlichung des mit Spannung erwarteten wird auf Herbst vorschoben. Premiere ist der 26. Oktober 2007. Kategorie:Neuigkeiten en:Game News